


The Winchester's Wife

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Apologies now for if you read this, My First Fanfic, What Was I Thinking?, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!Impala ficlet based on the scene between the Doctor and Idris in “The Doctor’s Wife”. Originally written for a prompt on Twitter ages ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at a fanfic from ages ago, so don't be too mean. Just thought I’d chuck in when Sam and Cas meet Baby, just like when Amy and Rory meet Idris.

Dean stared angrily at the woman in the cage. Almost two hours, and barely a word. Not a word about his beloved car or how it had stopped working, or why she had been standing next to it when it did.  
“Who are you?!” Dean demanded.  
“Do you really not know me? Just because that monster put me in here?!” the girl snapped.  
Dean was taken aback a little. Her voice was almost husky, and a little deeper than Dean would have guessed looking from the pale curvy figure. She didn’t appear too menacing, and Dean wondered if he’d been too judgemental on the girl, even if she had turned up clutching about 3 sawn off shotguns and variety of knives and hoodoo objects scattered at her feet, which resembled everything he’d had in the boot of his car.  
“People said you were dangerous.” Dean remarked, his voice becoming a little softer.  
“Not in the cage, stupid. In here.” She gestured to her head, which was atop with smooth raven black hair. “They put me in here. I’m the....oh what do you call me? We travel. I go...” The girl then made a noise that sounded so much like a 1967 Chevrolet Impala engine revving that Dean nearly fell over.  
“My car.” Dean felt like laughing.  
“Yes, an Impala. Yes, that’s it, names are funny.” She seemed to smirk to herself, gradually getting to her feet with a little difficulty. “It’s me...I’m the Impala.”  
“No you’re not!” Dean turned and threw his arms up into the air in frustration. “You’re a bitey mad lady who has an obsession with weapons and somehow broke my ride! My baby is a black beauty with an engine and a top quality shine.”  
“Yes, that’s me.” She leaned her head against the bars of the cage. “A 1967 issued Chevrolet Impala. I was already a museum piece when you were young, and the first time you drove me you said...”  
“I said you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever known.” Dean said, almost without thinking.  
“And then you stole me. And I stole you.” Dean raised his head.  
“I borrowed you for a ride.”  
“Borrowing implies the eventual intention of returning the object to your father. What makes you think I would ever give you back?”  
Dean turned slowly to face the girl with an almost horrified expression on his face.  
“You’re the car....”  
“Yes.”  
“My car?!”  
“My Dean.” The girl smirked as Dean stood flabbergasted.  
“Oh. We have now got to the point in the conversation where you open the lock!” The girl pouted a little, putting her hands on her hips.   
Dean’s eyes widened and he unbolted the chain from the cage and opened the door. The girl walked out, striding slowly up to Dean and studying him with interest. Dean could faintly see the outline of two scars just above her collar bones which read “D.W” and “S.W”. He swallowed slightly, looking down at the woman in front of him, taking in every detail and trying desperately not to be turned on.  
“Are all people like this?”  
Dean snapped back to reality. “Like what?”  
“Lacking another two wheels. I’m....” She frowned and broke eye contact, scowling and clearly frustrated. “Oh what is that word, it’s so big, so complicated, and so sad.”  
“But why? Why put the living soul from a car and put in it in a human body? What does it want?”  
The woman turned around again. “Oh it doesn’t want me. This monster eats cars.”  
“What? What do you mean?” Dean’s eyes followed her, making sure to keep his eyes focused on her face rather than, well, the leather clad rest of her.  
“I don’t know, something I heard you say.”  
“When?!”  
“In the future.”  
“This monster eats cars?”  
“Oop, there you go.” She grinned and tickled his chin slightly as Dean continued to look shocked.  
“What is pie?”  
“When do I say that?!”  
“Any second.”  
“Of course, the monster must feed on pure fuel energy and cars are bursting with it and it is lovely tasty processed food. Pie.”  
“Isn’t pie a number?” She looked at him inquisitively.  
“Woah, wait, but you can’t eat a car, it would destroy you! Unless, unless...”  
“Unless, you deleted the car matrix first.”   
Dean found himself laughing sarcastically.   
“So it deleted you.” He snorted at the pure absurdity of the idea. However, the woman in front of him looked neither amused nor joking.  
“But the monster can’t just delete a car consciousness like mine, which by the way is pretty unique, without blowing a hole the size of a town into a road. So it pulls out my matrix, sticks me in this, this living receptacle and then feeds off the remaining Oleum energy.”  
Dean gaped. Not only was the girl getting more and more stunning by the second, she seemed to be smarter than even Sam, even if he had no idea what she was on about.  
“You were about to drive that...well I don’t suppose you have to now.”  
“I sent Sam to get the shotguns.....” Dean’s face went a little white. “SAMMY!” He dialled the number as quickly as he could, telling Sam to get out of there immediately, before hanging up. He turned to run off before pausing and spinning round.  
“Sorry, sorry. Do you have a name?”  
The woman laughed lightly. “Eighteen years, finally, he asks.”   
“Well what do I call you?”  
She paused, thinking it through. “I think you call me....baby.”  
Dean’s eyebrow twitched slightly. “Only when we’re alone!”  
She looked at him as though he was crazy, which in all honesty Dean found to be incredibly hot.  
“We are alone.”  
“Huh...come on then, baby.” He grinned and grabbed her hand, running out of the warehouse and into the night.

~

“Uh, Dean. Who’s that?” Castiel tilted his head to look at the woman that Dean had half carried into the front seat of the Impala.  
“Um. It’s my car. Except she’s a woman. She’s a woman, and she’s my car.” Dean was smirking smugly.  
“She’s the car?!” Sam pointed with a disbelieving expression.  
“Except she’s a woman. She’s a woman and she’s my car.” Dean looked like Christmas had come early and looked one step away from giggling and flailing like a sappy school girl.   
“Did you wish really hard?” Sam said, trying desperately not to laugh at both Dean’s enthusiasm and the look that Castiel was giving the woman half lying in Dean’s arms.  
“Oh, shut up, Sammy, not like that!”  
The girl slowly got up, her ‘KAZ 2Y5’ belt buckle glinting slightly in the faint light, saying almost breathlessly “Hello.”  
Dean immediately took a hold of her arm, supporting her gently.  
“I’m....Baby.”  
“Oh....” Dean said which sounded beyond half way to being a moan, beaming at the girl as Castiel stared confused and Sam chuckled. “Still shut up, Sam!”  
Fin


End file.
